


Of The Night

by ohsofitting



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, mention of insomnia, shamelessly stolen Bastille song title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsofitting/pseuds/ohsofitting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick, the cute boy from across the hall, has a nightmare. Pete goes to check it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [druscilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/gifts).



Pete heard screaming. He heard it from the room across the hall in the middle of the night, right as he was settling into bed with a copy of The Outsiders, ready to do some rereading to hopefully cure his bout of insomnia. 

For a couple of seconds he sat stock still, hoping it would end soon, and quickly realizing that would not create a resolution. So he got up and ran into his kitchen and grabbed a knife. The screaming was slowing down a bit, not one drawn-out sound now. 

Pete opened his door and dashed across the hallway to the other apartment where Patrick, the cute, chubby boy lived. The two of them had gone on multiple dates, and Pete had fallen for him fast, planning on asking Patrick to move in with him soon. A jolt of anxiety ran through his stomach.

The door was closed but unlocked, and he got in soundlessly. The screaming stopped suddenly and he heard someone draw in a deep, rattling breath.

"Hello?" Pete said into the darkness of his boyfriend's flat. He could hear shaky breathing coming from down the hall, his heart rate speeding up by the second. 

He knocked the door to the bedroom open, with the knife in his hand poised to strike, but all he saw was Patrick sitting up in his bed with wide eyes, chest heaving.

"P-Pete? What are you... you doing?" The younger said carefully.

"I just- I heard screaming? And your, uh, your door was unlocked? I don't know, I guess I thought you were being, like, murdered or something. Are you alright? What happened?" Pete rambled lamely, putting his hands to his sides and setting the knife down on the table in the hall.

Patrick visibly relaxed, though he was still shaking noticeably in the darkness. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I had a nightmare. I'm fine." He laughed hesitantly, reaching over to the nightstand to turn on the lamp.

"Are you sure? You're shaking pretty bad, Trick. Do you need water or something?"

"Um, it's fine, I don't think I'll be falling back asleep." Patrick pushed the covers back a bit and stood up. "Do you want me to grab you a sweatshirt or-or something?" He asked, blushing.

Pete felt very suddenly uncomfortable, standing in his boyfriend's doorway in only his Batman boxers. Patrick threw him a large hoodie, and pushed gently past him into his hallway, but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek and a small grin.

After he had thrown on the hoodie, he followed after Patrick to where he was standing against the island in the kitchen, still shaking and looking pale as ever. Pete grabbed his shoulder and helped him turn around, and then cupped his face gently and kissed him. 

"Want me to stay the night? We could watch a movie or something. I call Nightmare Before Christmas." He whispered, breaking away slightly from the younger and smiling. Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete and laid his face in the space between his neck and his head, taking steadying breaths. Pete rested his head against the hatless strawberry blonde's, wrapping his arms around him as well, and they stood like that for a couple of minutes.

"Yes, please." Murmured the shorter of the two, pulling away slightly to look the other in the eye. "Thank you." He whispered.

They walked to Patrick's couch, putting in Pete's favorite movie and cuddling up against each other.

\-------

The next morning, Pete awoke on Patrick's couch. The latter's head was rested atop his thighs, sleeping soundly with a hand curled in front of his face and his mouth open slightly. Pete smiled fondly and ran his hands through Patrick's hair. 

From now on, he'd chase the nightmares away.


End file.
